Crossing the Line
by xfrequentlydazzled
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson’s husband is brutally murdered, Ron Weasley is called in to investigate. As he spends more and more time with Pansy, he finds it harder to keep the relationship professional and soon he’s crossing the line. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

CROSSING THE LINE

**Summary:**When Pansy Parkinson's husband is brutally murdered, Ron Weasley is called in to investigate. As he spends more and more time with Pansy, he finds it harder to keep the relationship professional and soon he's crossing the line.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters -- or really anything that you may recognise. It all belongs to JKR and obviously no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:**I started planning this fic back in early June, I put it to one side and then Deathly Hallows came out. I'm one of those people who likes to keep things as canon as possible, without it actually being canon and so I decided to take into account Deathly Hallows and so I had to make some changes to the plot. For a start, Tonks is no longer Ron's Auror partner, Mad-Eye is no longer overseeing the investigation and sadly the deaths are all there. However, I've ignored most of the epilogue but I've kept in things that I still want such as Neville being Herbology professor, and the kids although Albus, James and Lily are not Ginny's.

I was planning on finishing this month for NaNo, but something came up and I am no longer able to finish it by then, but I do have 20,000 words written so far so I'm going to start posting here :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ron Weasley was bored. It had been a slow week at the Auror office and he was just itching for it to be over so he could spend a nice, relaxing weekend at home and spend some quality time with his daughter, Rose. With any luck he could be out of the office early today as there was nothing really going on and he'd nearly finished the paperwork he had to catch up on - the paper work he had been avoiding for a few days now.

He put his quill down on the desk and put his feet up. No need to rush, the paperwork would still be there next week, and it wasn't as though it was important paperwork although it should have been completed earlier in the week. Ron sighed. He doubted he'd get let off early, even if he had finished. He was the best friend of Harry Potter, but that didn't mean that Harry - his boss - would let him off. Only last week he had been called into Harry's office.

"_Look, Ron. You're my best mate but I can't go giving you special treatment. I'm your boss. I know you have a daughter to go back home to, and I know you want to help George out at the shop, especially at this time, but you'll have to stay here until your shift ends. I know how you feel. I have my own family to get back too, I wish I could leave early to see them but I can't."_

When Ron had applied for Auror training he thought that the job would be exciting, that there would always be something going on - always being out there fighting evil, but in reality it wasn't quite as glamorous. Ever since the war had ended nearly nine years ago, there had been less and less for the Aurors to fight. In the weeks and months after Voldemort had fallen there had been the rounding up of all the Death Eaters, throwing them into Azkaban - and of course all the trials that were held.

The holding of trials had been a major change from the end of the first war, where suspected Death Eaters had been chucked in Azkaban without a trial - like Sirius Black, who had in actual fact been innocent of the crimes he was accused of.

Unfortunately, Ron hadn't been able to witness or take part in any capturing of Death Eaters as he had been back at Hogwarts to complete his seventh year which he had missed, and to take his NEWTs. He didn't think he would have needed NEWTs to get onto the Auror training program, he was a war hero after all, but his mum would have killed him if he hadn't completed his education and he was far too young to die. He had survived the Battle of Hogwarts and there would have been no point if his mum was going to kill him for something as simple as not going back to school.

Hermione had been very disappointed to miss the trials as she wanted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but to her there was nothing more important than completing her seventh year and gaining all O's at NEWT level - which of course she had managed to do.

Going back to Hogwarts hadn't been bad. It was more fun with the threat of being attacked gone, but Hogwarts also held painful memories and it was impossible for him to walk past the spot where Fred had died. Ron tried to avoid that corridor as much as possible because whenever he walked past there, the memories of that moment came flooding back into his mind. The wall crumbling on top of them, Percy's screaming and the anger that bubbled up inside him - the anger towards the Death Eater that had caused the wall to fall. He had always thought that he was ready to kill any Death Eater that stood in his way, but it wasn't until that moment that he realised that he hadn't been ready before, but afterwards he definitely was.

Ginny and Luna had joined them in class, because they had been there for their sixth year even if they never completed it. They were able to catch up now they had competent teachers and a proper curriculum. Neville decided to come back to redo his seventh year - the NEWTs had never been taken and he hadn't had much time for studying with all the recruitment for the DA and that the lessons hadn't really been that good. In fact, a lot of Ron's year had returned, although this meant that classes were overcrowded, and a lot of the classrooms had been damaged during the battle so some of the classes had to be changed at short notice.

Ron looked round his office. It was very untidy, nothing different there. Paper was piled everywhere, open books lay around the room, broken quills on his desk, a splodge of ink on the corner of his desk and of course the numerous photos of different family members all over the walls. There was one of Bill and Fleur with their four children: Victoire, Aimée, Émilie and Philippe. A photo of George and Alicia with their son, Fred. Another photo, this time with Percy and Penelope with their children Athena and Ignatius. There was also a photo of Harry and Megan with their children - Ron's godsons - James and Albus. Charlie had his own photo. He hadn't yet found anyone to settle down with and apparently didn't want to. The last photo on the wall was the newspaper clipping from the families trip to Egypt when Ron was thirteen - all nine of them happy together.

Ron turned to face another section of the wall, a special section, where he had placed photos of Fred and Ginny, who had both died far too young. Fred murdered by Death Eaters, killed while laughing at one of Percy's jokes, and Ginny who had supposedly been murdered by a Muggle as she walked home through the streets of London, only a year after graduating from Hogwarts. They had never found out exactly how she had died and who had killed her - only that she was mugged, and they weren't even sure about that. They had just been going on the little evidence that they had.

It had been so frustrating not being able to do anything about it. Ron still wanted to kill the bastard that had done it, taking another life from an already broken family. His mother had not taken the news well, two years after losing one child she lost another and it hurt her so badly. She tried to put on a brave face for the rest of the family but everyone knew that inside there was another wound that would never heal. Her only daughter, the one she had wanted for years. Just when she had given up on ever having a daughter, along came Ginny.

Turning to the group of photos on his desk, all framed and possibly the only neat thing on his desk, he smiled. These were the photos of his daughter, little Rosie. There was one of the three of them together, Hermione, Rose and himself. Photo Hermione looked rather uncomfortable - like she would much rather be somewhere else, rather than near his photo self.

_So she should be,_ Ron thought to himself, _stupid bitch._

The little baby in the photo grabbed a lock of Hermione's bushy brown hair and tugged, causing the photo Hermione to wince in pain, and Ron smiled a little sadly. He had so nearly had what he'd always, although secretly for a while, a proper family of his own - a wife and kids. Now his wife had walked out on him, disappeared one stormy August night after telling him she couldn't deal with all of this anymore, and he had been left to bring up a baby on his own, while juggling two jobs. Luckily, his mum had been there to help out. She really was a lifesaver sometimes.

She always shrugged it off with a "she's my granddaughter, I like spending time with the little dear and she likes spending time with her gran."

Ron sometimes wondered where Hermione was now. The most likely place would be Bulgaria with Viktor Krum, she had always liked him although she had insisted that they were just friends and would never be anything more. She certainly wasn't in the country - no one had seen her since and surely she would have been spotted if she was still in the country. She hadn't gone back to work since she had walked out. In fact, he'd think she was dead if he hadn't received a few owls from her every now again telling him not to worry, that she was alive.

He never bothered replying. He wasn't worried, and as far he was concerned she meant nothing to him anymore, she might as well be dead for all he cared. _Is that really what you believe? _That little voice in his head really got annoying at times. Well, now if she ever came back she was not going anywhere near him or Rose. She had nothing to do with either of them after what she did. How dare she hit him repeatedly for walking out on them during the horcrux hunt even though she knew that the horcrux around his neck had effected him badly, and then go and do the same thing a few years later?

Ron picked up his quill and started to fill in some forms that he had been neglecting. Boring work really, but he supposed it had to be done. Maybe if he actually did some work he'd be asked to oversee the next investigation although it was likely to be weeks, even months until that was necessary.

There was a tap at the window and he opened it to let in an owl, one he didn't recognise at first. In fact, he was very surprised that an owl would arrive at his window as the Ministry was underground and the windows were charmed to show the outside.

He opened up the piece of parchment that was tied around the owls leg.

_Ron,_

_If you aren't busy this weekend, Dean and I would like to invite you and Rose to dinner on Saturday. We've just moved in to our new home and it would be lovely if you could join us to celebrate. It wouldn't be a home without a party - and don't worry, I've cleared it out so there will be no wrackspurts around to make your brain go fuzzy because that really wouldn't do, especially with your job. Estelle would be so happy to see Rose, she's still very young but the first years are very important to the development of children._

_Neville, Hannah, Harry, Megan, their children and Teddy will be there too._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Luna._

Of course, he should have realised. If anyone could get an owl to find him at the Ministry it would be Luna. He might go, Luna was often very entertaining and it would be good for Rose to see other children that weren't her cousins, even if he didn't really think that she'd realise as she wasn't quite one for another month.

At that moment Harry burst into his office, looking out of breath and slightly red in the face. For a moment he couldn't say anything and Ron just sat there waiting while indicating a chair the other side of his desk. All Harry did was shake his head.

"Ron. Get ready to go. We've got an investigation."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain."

"Look, Harry, no offence but I can't go anywhere without knowing at least a little bit about what's going on. I don't want to go in unprepared because that could well effect my Auror abilities."

"Murder. Possibly done by Death Eaters that managed to escape Azkaban."

"There's been a breakout?"

"No. I mean Death Eaters that managed to escape being caught after the war. Look I can't explain much more, I don't even know a lot. I just had a very distressed sounding owl and I have to go an investigate. I can't go on my own and I need a good Auror to come with me. Ron, you're one of the best, I need you."

"Ok. I'm ready." Ron stood up, sending a few chocolate frog wrappers onto the floor. "Where are we headed?"

Harry didn't answer, he just grabbed Ron and he felt the familiar but uncomfortable feeling of a tug behind his navel. They were travelling by portkey, they must be headed somewhere where you couldn't apparate to.

When they landed, he realised at once where they were, with a horrid sinking feeling in his stomach. Malfoy Manor. There was no way that he could ever forget this place, not after what had happened all those years ago. Being locked in the dungeons while he listened to the girl he loved at the time being tortured by a Death Eater, famous for their talent of performing the Cruciatus Curse. That feeling of helplessness, knowing that he should be in her place and that he should be at least helping her but he was locked in a dark dungeon, with no way to get out.

Harry must have seen him shudder because he reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which was difficult as he was a few inches shorter. Ron had always been tall.

"I know, mate. I don't like it anymore than you do but it's part of our job and we have to do it."

They walked up the gravel path, passing an albino peacock on the way, until they reached a big, impressive door. Harry reached out and knocked twice on the door and to Ron's surprise the door wasn't opened by a House-Elf as he thought it would be. Instead a dark-haired woman, with puffy red eyes answered. At first he didn't recognise her, but then it hit him.

"Parkinson?"

She looked at him, dislike clear on her face.

"Weasley?"

* * *

**AN:**The next chapter is longer. Sorry this is a bit short, but it seemed like the best place to end the chapter. I love reviews and welcome any constructive criticism :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Thanks for the great reviews :D I also apologise for Fleur's accent in this chapter, I really can't write French accents.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

They both stood there in shock for what seemed like hours rather than the seconds it actually was. Ron had no idea that she was still in the country, or even alive for that matter although he knew she hadn't actually been present during the battle.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy sniffed loudly, obviously recovering first. "I don't allow filth on my property, it was bad enough having to call Potter here."

"Tough. I'm staying. You called for the Aurors and now you've got them." Ron snapped. He really had no time to deal with petty arguments right now.

"Correction. I called for Potter. He's the Head of the Department. I didn't call for his silly little sidekick."

If Ron hadn't been brought up to respect women he would have quite gladly punched her, even if it meant being suspended or possibly fired. He couldn't believe her cheek. She called for some assistance and then complained when she got it.

Sensing that he was about to snap, Pansy continued.

"I still don't see how you managed to become an Auror, Weasley. I hear you have a terrible temper, and not particularly bright either. Don't you need top NEWTs to even get into Auror training?"

Ron was beginning to turn a curious shade of purple and Harry realised that it was only a matter of time before he exploded and decided to step in.

"You called for assistance, Miss Parkinson?" Harry asked.

"You know I bloody well did Potter." Pansy snapped. "Anyway, it's Malfoy now, not Parkinson."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Ron!"

"I'll show you what." Tears began to appear at her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

She led them down a dark, stone corridor, lined with portraits of various Malfoys from past generations. All of them giving Harry and Ron filthy looks, as though they were not worthy enough to step anywhere near Malfoy Manor. They carried on through more corridors, obviously leading right into the centre of the Manor and Ron was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to find his way back out. When they eventually reached the room which she was going to show them, she stopped without opening the door.

"It's not pretty," she whispered.

"Just let us in to take a look," said Harry softly.

Ron thought that Harry was a much better Auror than he would ever be. Parkinson had been right, he did have a horrid temper and very little patience. Harry had a lot of patience when dealing with people, and he supposed that's what made him a good teacher when they formed the DA in their fifth year even if he had been uncomfortable with it at first.

Pansy grabbed the bronze door handle and pushed. The sight that met Ron was horrific, and he had to fight not to be sick.

There, lying on the floor in what looked to be like a study, was Draco Malfoy and he was clearly dead. His torso had been slashed with a knife and his intestines had been pulled out, unravelled and a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth had been made from the intestines around him. The stench was unbearable and he looked like he had been dead for at least a few days.

"How is that even possible?" he whispered. "I mean, the insides like that."

"I don't know." Harry replied quietly. "Although I do remember something from when I was younger about the intestines, one of them is over twenty five metres long so I suppose it's not impossible - especially when there's magic involved."

Pansy was stood over in the corner, looking at Draco's body, tears streaming down her face and her hands over her mouth. She was even paler than she usually was.

"When did you discover the body?" asked Ron.

"Just before I called you." Pansy sobbed. "I'd been away with my son, Scorpius, for a few days and I came back. I thought it was strange he wasn't there to greet me and even stranger that he wasn't there to see Scorpius. Scorpius is one of the only things in the world that matters to him."

Ron looked at Harry and Harry nodded back, apparently understanding what Ron had been trying to say without voicing it.

"Mrs. Malfoy. We'd like you to come back to Aurors Headquarters with us to answer a few questions. It shouldn't take long, and I suggest you bring Scorpius with you. I don't think it's wise to leave him with anyone at the moment until we know what happened. Where is he now?"

"In his nursery with the House-Elf, I'll just go and get him."

She left the room, still crying for her dead husband and Ron and Harry were left alone with the body.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I'm sorry he's dead." said Ron. "Actually, no, I'm sorry he had to die like that - no one should ever die like that."

Harry nodded and looked almost sad for a minute.

"We'd better call in for someone from St. Mungos. Someone who can move the body and examine exactly how he died. While we're waiting for them we'll seal off this area. Remember, don't touch anything."

Ron rolled his eyes. He'd been an Auror for five years now and still Harry insisted on reminding him about the little things, the things he had first been taught at Auror training.

"I'll go and wait outside the door, make sure that Parkinson doesn't re-enter, especially if she has her son with her. Do you know how old he is?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "Turned one back in November. Anyway, I'll just seal off this room and then go and find a fireplace so I can floo St. Mungos and get someone over here as soon as possible. The sooner they arrive, the sooner we can get back and start to investigate what actually happened."

It didn't take long for Pansy to arrive back and was startled to find Ron standing outside the room, rather than inside.

"It's best not to go in there," he said. "Harry's sealed it off and gone to floo someone who can remove the body and examine exactly how he died."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"How Draco died?"

"No. Not really. We have our suspicions but there are many ways he could have died. I'm hoping it was a quick Avada Kedavra, before all that happened, but it could be anything."

"Why do you care if he was killed by Avada Kedavra?" Pansy looked suspicious.

"Avada Kedavra is quick and painless, and no one deserves to die by…"

"Having their stomach sliced open and intestines pulled out?" she finished, coldly.

"Yeah. Not even Malfoy."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes and the silence was only broken when Scorpius, fed up with being ignored, began to wail loudly. Pansy started whispering soothing words to Scorpius who soon stopped crying. It was a strange thing for Ron to witness. Who would have thought that Pansy Parkinson could be kind? Then again, he knew what it was like to have a child. A child changed everything. Suddenly there was someone else in your life, someone more important.

Harry exited a room on the left with a witch who Ron recognised as Andromeda Tonks, Harry's godson Teddy's gran.

"I thought it would be best to find someone who can be trusted, someone who I knew." Harry said. "I want this kept as quiet as possible for now. If the papers were to find out about this, there would be chaos. The Dark Mark hasn't been seen since Voldemort was defeated. People are only just starting to get over the horrors of the war and they don't need something like this getting out."

"There wasn't a Dark Mark, Potter."

"Not the normal Dark Mark, but if you looked you would see that there was an image made out of his intestines, an image that resembles the Dark Mark. As far as the public are concerned, it's the same thing."

"So you think we're dealing with Death Eaters then?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, this is not the place to talk about this. I'll just show Andromeda to the room and then we can go once I'm satisfied that we haven't forgotten anything."

Andromeda followed Harry into the room and Ron was left alone once more with Pansy and Scorpius.

"So what do you think, Weasley? Who do you think killed my husband?"

"I don't have much of an idea at the moment. It's certainly strange. I can't really tell you the small idea I do have at the moment, not until we get back to the Aurors headquarters, it's too risky to discuss such matters here where the walls have ears."

"The walls don't have ears, don't be so stupid."

"The portraits then. How do I know that they don't have other portraits in different places and can go and spread what they've heard?"

That seemed to stop her. Obviously she knew that he was right and there was that danger of information being told to other people, danger of the information to fall into the wrong hands. Everyone is a suspect at the moment.

It didn't take long for Harry to come back, he was whispering to Andromeda who was nodding. Ron couldn't make out what they were saying but he was sure that he would find out as soon as they got back.

"Right, we're ready to go now." Harry said, before turning to Andromeda. "Thanks for the help. I'll be in contact, and please pass on to Teddy that I'm sorry but I probably can't make it tomorrow and that I'll make it up to him some other time."

"He's going to be very disappointed but he knows that your job is important. Maybe if you could find sometime to floo and have a quick chat with him?"

"I'm sure I'll manage to do that. Goodbye."

Andromeda disappeared into the room she had originally appeared out of and then Harry turned back to Ron and Pansy.

"I think return portkey will be the easiest way to get back, but I'm concerned about little Scorpius. Has he ever travelled by portkey before?"

"Yes. We always travel by portkey, he should be fine."

"Right on the count of three. One, two, three…"

A few minutes later they were all standing in Harry's office. Harry's office was much tidier than Ron's and everything seemed to be in its proper place which was always a shock to Ron as Harry had never been particularly tidy at Hogwarts.

A quick glance at the clock on Harry's wall reminded Ron of the time and he sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be back early enough to pick Rose up, or go and see George at the shop.

"I just need to go and floo my mum, see if she can keep Rose for the night as I'll be late back and won't want to wake her up."

Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into Harry's fireplace, he stuck his head into the green flames and yelled "The Burrow". He had always hated partial floo-ing, it was a very uncomfortable feeling. Luckily Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen where the fire was so he didn't have to shout and pray that someone would hear him.

"Oh, Ron!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Look mum, I can't stay long. Something's come up here and I need you to take care of Rose for the night. Is that okay?"

"Of course dear. Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be really late and I don't want to wake her up when I eventually get back."

"You work too hard, Ron." Mrs Weasley said sadly.

"My work's important."

"I know, and I understand. Do you want me to send any food along to your office?"

"No thanks," said Ron, ignoring the rumbling noise his stomach was making. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye dear."

With that, Ron withdrew his head from the flames and he was back in Harry's office. Harry conjured up two chairs and Ron and Pansy took a seat, Pansy still holding tightly onto the now sleeping Scorpius, apparently having refused to let Harry's secretary to look after Scorpius for a while.

"I won't keep you too long tonight, as it's getting late. I just want to ask you a few questions so I know where to start." Harry said.

"Fine. I'll answer any questions you may have. Anything if you'll just find the person who did this."

"Right. First question. You said you'd been away for a few days with your son. Where were you, were you with anyone and can anyone confirm you were where you said you were?"

Pansy glared at Harry, thinking that he was accusing her of murdering her husband but she answered calmly.

"I was staying with Draco's parents. They had invited us to stay in their Manor in France, only Draco couldn't make it as he had an important business deal that needed to be sorted right away. Don't bother asking me what business deal - I honestly have no idea. I'm not really a part of that."

"And they can confirm you were there?"

"Yes."

Harry wasn't looking forward to meeting with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to ask them to confirm that their daughter-in-law was actually staying with them at the time, and to bring them the news of their sons death if Pansy didn't feel up to telling them. The meeting wouldn't be a pleasant one.

He hadn't seen them in years, not since the end of the war when he gave evidence that they did not fight for Voldemort during the final battle, that Narcissa had saved his life during the battle - without which Harry would have certainly been killed and Voldemort would have won, and that the Malfoy's only worry during that battle was for their sons safety. After they were cleared of all charges (which actually surprised Harry as Lucius had actually been in Azkaban on a life sentence before he broke out) they went abroad to get away from everything that happened. To make a new start.

"Do you know anyone that had anything against Malfoy?"

"Only half the wizarding world."

"I'm being serious. Anyone that would have wanted him dead?"

"Not that I can think of," answered Pansy. "Most of the people we used to associate with are locked up in Azkaban or dead. We don't really see many people these days, just a small group of friends."

"Who is in your small group of friends?"

"I don't see why you need to know that. They would never kill Draco. You'd be wasting your time if you started suspecting them."

"It's best to keep all options open. You may not want to believe that they would be capable of such a crime, but if we did not consider the option of them being the one who did this, that's a big gap. I thought you wanted the person responsible punished."

Pansy kept glaring at both Ron and Harry.

"Fine. The people that are in our small group of friends are: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Not many people as you will see. Goyle is in Azkaban as is Millicent, and Crabbe's dead. We didn't really associate with those in other years."

Ron wrote the names down on a clean bit of parchment which had been in Harry's top drawer.

"I can't really think of anything else to ask right now." Harry yawned. "We may need you back when we need answers but apart from that, I think you can go. Unless you have any questions?"

Pansy stood up to leave but suddenly Ron thought of something.

"Wait!"

Harry and Pansy both turned round and stared at him.

"What if Parkinson was supposed to be targeted as well? Is it wise to send her back to Malfoy Manor, especially when we could well need her around a lot in the next few days, or weeks. If she were to be killed we'd be in even deeper shit."

"You're right Ron. She'll have to stay with you until the culprit is caught."

"What?! Are you crazy? I can't have her in my flat!"

"Me? Stay with a Weasley? You have to be joking."

"I don't have any room in my house, you know that Ron. I have a wife and two kids!"

"I have a kid, and there's only two bedrooms."

"Ron, be a man and take the sofa. Pansy can have your room and Scorpius can share with Rose. They're only little and won't realise that there's someone else that shouldn't be there. Kids are awfully friendly at that age. When James was that age, he was constantly reaching out for different people."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. He knew Harry was right. Where else could they send her? Besides, it wouldn't be for long.

"I still haven't agreed." Pansy spoke up.

"You don't have a choice, unless of course you want you and your son to possibly die in the same way your husband did."

Pansy was mentally cursing Potter. She didn't want to be stuck in the same living space as a Weasley and his little brat. The place he called home was probably filthy and all kinds of vermin probably lived there. There probably wasn't even a bathroom and it would smell something awful.

"It's only until you sort this out, which I hope should not take too long. I want those bastards punished and I will pay extra if you can sort it out soon. I just hope Granger doesn't mind that I'm kicking her out of her room."

Ron was about to snap back that Hermione didn't live with him anymore but Harry silenced him with a look. Now was not the time to get into something like that.

"Right, we'll floo to my flat and then in the morning I will accompany you to Malfoy Manor so you can pick up everything you'll need before I go into work. I hope you know that now I have to give up my weekend to sort this out, I had plans."

"Oh well, in that case, next time someone murders my husband I'll be sure to wait a few days before calling the Aurors so that I can be more considerate of their leisure time."

"Yes. Please do."

"Anyway, what am I going to do tonight? I can't go wearing something of Grangers, I don't want Mudblood germs on me."

"Don't use that word."

This time it was not Ron that snapped, it was Harry. Harry hated the word more than most people. His mother had been a Muggleborn and Hermione was still one of his best friends.

"I'll sort something out. You won't have to wear anything of Hermione's."

"I should hope not."

"Right, Parkinson, we can't apparate to my flat or use a portkey, because of the wards so we'll have to floo. Just shout 'Ron Weasley's flat' and wait by the fireplace for me to arrive. Don't move."

Pansy rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him which was a relief, it was getting late and he was tired. She held Scorpius in her arms and moved towards the fireplace, threw some floo powder and when the flames turned green she stepped inside and shouted 'Ron Weasley's flat'"

"Sorry Ron. Hopefully it won't be for long."

"I just hope the buggers easy to find. I don't think I can deal with her for long."

With that he turned and stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to his flat where he found himself face to face with Pansy again.

"I'll just show you to Rose's room. Scorpius will be fine there for the night. Then I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping before I go and sort out some sleepwear for both you and Scorpius."

Ron's flat was small, but the size didn't matter as there was only two of them living there and they were hardly ever at home anyway. Ron worked five days a week during which time Rose spent at the Burrow and the weekends were often spent visiting friends or just spending time together mostly outside of the house. Rose's room was small and the walls were yellow. It had been Hermione's choice to paint the room yellow because it would be suitable for a boy or a girl and she didn't want to find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl. There was a small cot in the corner and a selection of toys were littered all over the floor from where Ron had been too lazy to tidy up.

Pansy walked over to the cot and lay the sleeping Scorpius down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She then followed Ron out of the room and across the hall where there was another small bedroom. White with red and gold curtains and bedspread. Pansy turned her nose up at the colours, but Ron had been expecting that. Red and gold were Gryffindor colours and Pansy was a Slytherin who hated Gryffindor.

"It'll do." she said, eventually.

Ron left her as she sat down on the bed, staring into space. He headed back towards the living room, he needed to floo The Burrow and he hoped that there would be someone up at this late hour. He also hoped that there would be something suitable for Pansy and Scorpius there. Pansy was taller than Ginny had been, and he wasn't sure what baby clothes that were still wearable would be around, as there hadn't been any babies at The Burrow for years.

It was the second time today that he'd had to partially floo and he wasn't very happy about it and unluckily this time, there was no one in the kitchen at The Burrow. Trying not to shout too loud, for fear of waking his nieces and nephew he called out "hello?". No one came down and Ron was just about to shout a little louder when there was a noise from down the hall. It sounded like footsteps and he sighed a sigh of relief. It looked like someone was going to come down after all.

The person who entered the kitchen had clearly not heard his call because they were very shocked when they saw Ron's head sitting in the fire.

"_Merde!__"_

The tall, blonde witch swore as she nearly dropped the glass she was holding.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing in ze fire at thees time of night?"

"Sorry Fleur, it's important and I was just hoping someone would still be awake. Didn't you hear me call?"

"Obviously I did not. Uzzerwise I would 'av known you would be zere. What ees eet zat you want?"

Ron looked at Fleur and realised that his mission to find Pansy some clothes would be easier than he had expected, Fleur was around the same size as Pansy, a little thinner but around the same height and he realised that Fleur would probably be the one that could help him the most at the moment.

"Wait a minute, I'll just floo through. I need your help."

A few seconds later he was crawling out of the fireplace and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"So what ees eet zat you want?"

"I know this sounds weird but do you have any spare nightdresses and a spare set of robes that I could borrow and maybe a change of clothes for a one year old boy?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "I guess zat you cannot tell me why you need zese zings?"

"Sorry. It's private Auror business."

Luckily Fleur was sensible enough not to ask too many questions, it must have been Bill's influence on her. She left the room and came back with a pale blue nightie, a set of pale blue robes and some children's sleeping clothes.

"Zey might be a beet big, Philippe ees nearly two now."

"Thanks, I'll return them tomorrow."

"Take your time."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron."

Really he had been lucky that Fleur was there. For a moment he had forgotten that Bill and Fleur were staying at The Burrow while Shell Cottage was having building work done - it was really too small for the six of them.

Pansy didn't ask any questions when Ron handed over what he had borrowed. She looked worn out and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow after going and changing Scorpius, ready for bed.

Ron made his way to the sofa and he knew that he wasn't going to have a good nights sleep, he remembered the last time he had had to sleep there. He had said something to upset Hermione and she had locked him out of the bedroom and told him to sleep on the sofa and not to come back until he'd realised what he had done.

He looked at his watch, 02:37. He groaned, he'd only get a few hours sleep before he'd have to be up and back at the office and on a Saturday. He couldn't remember the last time he had had to work on a Saturday, certainly not since before Rose had been born. His stomach gave a jolt when he realised that he hadn't been able to kiss his daughter goodnight, he'd never failed to do that. Damn Malfoy.

* * *

**AN:**Remember, I love reviews and constructive criticism is extremely welcome! 


End file.
